A method of applying a converter layer on to a semiconductor chip is known from WO 2014/001149 A1, for example. There is nonetheless a need to provide a method of producing optoelectronic components by which a converter layer is homogenously applied on to semiconductor chips and by which at the same time side surfaces of the semiconductor chips are mirror-coated. There is also a need to provide an optoelectronic component with mirror-coated side surfaces and a homogenous converter layer.